


Whiskey Flavored Lips

by your_taxidermy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Dad Dating Sim, I love him, M/M, Robert Small - Freeform, Sim Dating, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: This is probably terrible but alas, Robert is one HOT dad!





	Whiskey Flavored Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible but alas, Robert is one HOT dad!

_ A lazy Saturday evening at the bar…  _

 

Robert sat at his usual booth, eyes on The Game from time to time, listening to the laughter and shouts coming from around the bar. It was nothing new, he only waited for new faces, perhaps a new lust-driven adventure with a newcomer. He’d spent a few extra dollars buying an entire bottle of whiskey to drink as he pleases. He poured himself a shot, downing it with hazy eyes, his mind becoming lost in the liquid. Robert smirked to himself, pouring another shot. The man savored the intense taste, eyeing the small glass. Again, he downed it with ease, licking the few droplets from his lips. Robert scratched his beard, his rough facial hair giving his fingers an interesting sensation. “Damn…” he muttered to himself, realizing shaving may be beneficial. Though, he didn’t care. He was pure masculine beauty, muscles, a leather jacket, and faint scent of whiskey on his breath. In the back of his mind, he wanted someone to taste it on his lips and tongue. 

 

His leather jacket stretched as his arms shifted, the satisfying sound soothing his nerves. He grabbed the bottle with his strong hands, drinking straight from it.  **_He didn’t care._ ** A bit dribbled down his chin, he wiped it away with the back of his hand and continued to drink, leaving it about half full. Robert placed it back down, his eyes going back to the TV to watch The Game. For his strike of luck, his team was winning by several points, seeing the fans of the losing team grip the table in intense anticipation.  He chuckled, his lips curling into a heavy smirk. He celebrated with himself and a bottle of alcohol. Maybe a sandwich to keep his gut company. The rugged man glanced at the menu to see his options… a burger, or perhaps a greasy cheesesteak would be better.  He gestured the bartender to come over to him. 

* * *

 

“What can I get for ya?” he asked. 

“Gimme a Philly Cheesesteak, thanks,” Robert replied, pouring another shot. 

“Coming right up.”

 

Robert nodded, his mind going to a different place away from everything else.  His eyes were dark and sultry, the faint scent of toxins lingering on his breaths. The smell of the sizzling meat made his mouth water, the strong scent of the fries cooking in the oil began to warm the place like a fire on Christmas. 

 

“Here you are, sir. It’s on the house tonight.” 

Robert smiled, nodding at the man. “Thanks, Neil,” Robert said, pulling the basket of food closer to him. He happily ate away the fries, washing it down with a sip of whiskey. The mixing of flavors danced on his tongue. “It’s good, thanks, Neil.” Robert said with a charming mouthful of fries. The worker smiled, giving him a nod. The Game had finished, the clock reading  _ 9:30 PM  _ , he still had plenty of time to get home and relax on his sofa, binge watching Law & Order. 

 

_ “Interested in another bottle?”  _

 

The voice was asked, sounding like it was coming behind him. His head turned, seeing a handsome face in front of the words. “Sure, c’mon.” Robert welcomed the man over, offering to share the basket of fries. The stranger accepted his offer and took a fry. The saltiness rolling over his taste buds. “Thanks, I’m Anthony. You?” he asked, sliding a few dollar bills over the counter to pay for the entire bottle. The bartender slid it over, going in the back for a smoke break. “Robert - Robert Small,” he replied, taking another sip. “Nice to meet you, Robert. Take it you live around here? I just came from Alabama so I’m new to the area.” Anthony replied, grabbing a handful of fries and the bottle of whiskey, letting the liquid pour into his mouth. “I’ll have to show you around - i live just down the road, drop down sometime, pal.” Robert munched on the sandwich, not caring if he looked like a total animal. 

 

“Damn, I like a man who knows how to eat a cheesesteak.” Anthony joked, feeling the whiskey go to his head. Robert laughed, putting the sandwich down, covering his giggling mouth with his hand. “Different strokes for different folks, Anthony,” Robert replied, licking his lips. 

 

The two continued to drink, Robert finished his meal and emptied the bottle. They chuckled to themselves, perhaps at unfunny jokes or crude humor. “Hey, hey… wanna blow this joint and head back to my place?” Robert asked, his words beginning to slur but he was completely serious. Anthony nodded, throwing some money on the table for a tip. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

 

Robert and Anthony stumbled out, their feet dancing around each other, somehow they didn’t fall on the pavement. They made it to Robert’s home, he unlocked the door and lazily pushed it open. Anthony admired the home, simple but the decor was lovely to him. “So… Robert, are we going to… uh…” 

 

“Mhm?” Robert walked over to him, his hands hovering by his hips. His message was clear as day, a one night stand filled with greasy food, perhaps hot kisses, and maybe a little more. 

 

“What do you want?” Robert asked softly, his lips inching closer. 

 

“I want you.” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

With that, their lips smashed together, the taste of whiskey was shared throughout the kiss, making it even more exciting. 


End file.
